


Gemini Feed

by Lycoria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Future, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Good lord it's finally fucking here, Humiliation, Knotting, Kusheith, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Keith, Praise Kink, SHEITH - Freeform, Shibari, Smut, Voltron Big Bang, Voltron au, a plot twist no one cares about, alpha!kuro, aren't you jealous, it's a keith sandwich guys, lol this whole thing is a mess, smut in the second part I swear goddamn, unexpected amounts of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoria/pseuds/Lycoria
Summary: "The twins are heirs to Shirogane Corp and have a mansion on Europa. Where the children of the biggest corporations throw their money around." Allura, owner of Altea Omegas, had lowered her eyes, avoiding Keith's gaze for a moment. "They're both Alphas. They've purchased you, and they'll be taking you there."In which Keith is bought by Shiro and Kuro, the wealthiest twins in the galaxy.Voltron AU, ABO Dynamics, Omega!Keith, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha!KuroSubmission for the Voltron General Big Bang - Lycoria and Bluaroz





	1. WHITΞ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> It's been an enormously long time, but I'm incredibly excited to reveal to you my Voltron Big Bang submission, the first part of Gemini Feed! 
> 
> This idea has been bouncing around in my mind for a long time now, gradually adding more bits and pieces until it became this giant that I never could have expected. It's been fantastically rendered visually by the very lovely @bluaroz, so please go ahead and check out their tumblr for more amazing art! (They'll also be posting the spicier art once part two drops, so...) 
> 
> Also, if you're interested, I've created two playlists for this fic, 
> 
> GΞMINI WHITΞ - https://open.spotify.com/user/raineverceases/playlist/1ZVylDFFj2K8EH554grMUx?si=ngXK4YzS
> 
> GξMINI βLΔCK - https://open.spotify.com/user/raineverceases/playlist/3dRLcTQTgM1D11qFsS2hJ4?si=zsO02D56

**i**

It was a well-known fact among the Altea Omegas that a meeting with Allura meant the beginning of the end.

For some, it meant that they had been bought by the highest bidding alpha. For others, it meant that they had passed the point of desirability for the Alpha elite, and so they would be transitioning into “independent life.”

Which, to the omegas known for their flights of fancy, was only a euphemism. They feared it meant being “put out to pasture,” as someone else would say about their beloved family dog to a small child.

As for Keith, he knew better than to believe in baseless rumours, but the long walk down the blue-lit, starkly white halls to Allura’s office unnerved him regardless.

Like it was expecting Keith, the door at the end of the hall opened with a hiss of its pneumatics. Sitting at her polished metal desk like a throne was Allura, head tilted in faint amusement.

“Am I finally getting offed?” Keith seated himself in the plush white lounge chair placed before her desk. It had the unfortunate side effect of consuming its user, forcing them to look slightly upwards towards Allura regardless of height.

He could see now more than ever why the other Omegas referred to her as “The White Witch,” an ethereal, other being whose alignment between good and evil was even more murky than her age. She sat in her tall, pure white office chair in her full regalia, a structured white dress with a plunging neckline and an overdramatic trailing cape. Keith noticed that she had yet again changed her facial modifications, opting for a single downturned blue triangle on her forehead for that week.

Still she said nothing to him, equally blue eyes simply watching him as she reached for a stack of papers with her tapered painted nails. Keith shifted in his seat, trying to disguise his hands that had now become slippery with sweat.

“Have you heard of the Shirogane Twins?” Was her blunt inquiry when she finally took the time to address him.

He stared at her blankly for half a moment before shrugging, a motion that made Allura sink into the desk, her fingers pinching the bridge of her upturned nose.

“Of course, of course. He doesn’t know. I don’t know how he does it.” She muttered, seemingly more to herself than anyone else. Their eyes connected once again, her voice once again level. “Absolutely nothing?”

Keith once again shrugged, maybe just a bit slower this time.

Allura heaved a sigh before pushing the papers she had been sorting through across her desk and towards him, motioning with elegant fingers for him to take them.

The top sheet contained short profiles of two strikingly similar looking young men. As the name Allura referred to them by suggested, Keith assumed they were twins, but who knew what the Alpha Elite were up to these days. He also didn’t fail to notice that both of them were horribly, terribly attractive.

“It makes you wonder why they decided to contact an Omega shop, doesn’t it?” She murmured as she observed him staring at their portraits intently.

“There’s that, but…” He shifted uneasily as his eyes read the trail of zeros behind their yearly income, “What about them? Are you asking my opinion on who would be a good match?”

While it was usually unheard of, Keith had been an Omega at Altea Omega long enough to know the temperament of just about any other Omega. After he was branded unsellable for practically biting off the finger of his prospect buyer, CEO of Iverson Tech, Allura had quietly moved Keith into the reserve stocks.

“They have a mansion on Europa. Where the heirs of the biggest corporations throw their money around.” She had lowered her eyes, avoiding his question for a moment. “They’ll be taking you there.”

“What?” He struggled to stand, pushing himself out of the engulfing plush white chair.

“I know, I _know._ ” She held out a hand in hopes of silencing any oncoming exclamations. “The twins wanted you. God knows what they’re into.”

On any other regular day, Keith would be in the cafeteria right now as the groomed Altean Omegas twittered among themselves, suffering the very real chance one would make a snide remark about how “Keith couldn’t be sold for a candy wrapper and some loose change.”

“I made your selling price…” Allura’s eyes slid to the side as she spoke, “Artificially high. Monstrously so. Warned them it was a terrible idea.”

“And?” The cold sweat had begun to form on his brow.

The normally composed owner of Altea Omegas sat back into her office chair. “They simply smiled and continued to make preparations to transfer the sum.”

She bid him to flip to the next page, the total price momentarily blinding him.

He grimaced, his lip between his teeth, “I don’t get it. I thought I was going to transition into independent life next year. You said you had a good starting position in the Altea Corp branch I could take.”

“Believe me Keith, I had that all prepared and ready to go. No one was expecting this.” Allura’s coldness had softened, her tone genuine. “I don’t think anyone can say why, but the twins wanted you. So here-”

She pulled at a desk drawer to produce a small box. Keith quickly recognized it as suppressants for when Omegas went into heat. He took the box, uncomprehending.

“That’s your last dose.” The finality in her voice made him shiver. “After that, it’s up to them.”

 

**ii**

It would be two weeks before the Shirogane Twins made their reappearance, much to the glee of the Altea Omegas. By then everyone in the company had heard that the Shirogane Twins had decided to select Keith of all people, and while no one dared to approach what was now Shirogane property, he could always feel the daggers from every omega in the room.

Keith continued with his daily routine as if nothing had changed, as if his status had not been suddenly elevated to heights he could have never before fathomed. Disbelief would have been the best word to describe his emotions. Any day now, he firmly believed, the twins would retract their offer and Allura would have no choice but to process the paperwork to make him into a worker of Altea Corp.

The days melted into weeks, and without warning, the morning Keith thought would never come had arrived. Allura greeting him at his door when he woke, her beckoning fingers were painted red today, nails sharpened to predatory talons.  

“Is this really necessary? They’ve transferred the money and everything. Can’t they just cart me off to Europa?” Keith winced as Allura herself yanked at his ear.

Hairdressers and stylists flittered over him, all with something new for him to try on or another make up brush to prod him with. With a pointed glare from Altea’s president, Keith finally submitted to the hold of a stylist who was swirling silver motifs on his fingers and up his wrists.

Allura stepped back, index finger on her cheek and thumb under her chin, thoughtful and quiet as she observed the preparations. “We would usually use gold paint, but given their names… I believe silver would do better.”

He struggled to remain still under the ticklish brush, another stylist crowning him with a silver circlet of delicate rubies.

“It’s a shame, your natural beauty has been nearly completely wasted.” Allura sighed as Keith was looped with layers of delicate chiffon. “If only you had the temperament of a trained omega.”

“They wouldn’t have chosen me then, wouldn’t they?” He brushed his fingers over bracelets encrusted with amethysts and garnets, self conscious of his uselessly elaborate yet simultaneously revealing outfit.

“I suppose I can’t argue with that.” She looked him once over before nodding approvingly. Her golden communication bangle chimed, and with the flick of an index finger she brought up the holographic message, eyes narrowing for just a moment. “The Shirogane twins have just arrived outside and are being escorted in.”

Keith stilled, a shockingly overwhelming sense of anxiety washing over him. For just a moment, they stared at each other. The schooled, icy gaze that Allura usually wore softened, a small, sad smile on her lips. She approached him and put her hand on his shoulder, adjusting his silver arm cuff.

“I’d never thought I would say goodbye to you, to be honest.” She spoke quietly, as if afraid to be overhead. “If anything happens to you… find a way to let me know, alright?”

He nodded as she stepped back, realizing that without all the coldness Allura displayed, she looked easily just about his age. Curious, as all the omegas knew she had been the owner of Altea Omegas for as long as anyone could remember.

“Now then.” She had turned to the exit leading out of the dressing room, the hall that led to the outside Keith thought he’d never see, and pushed the double doors open wide.

The hallway led to a grand staircase, one any omega would be proud to descend down to their alpha and new owner. Keith instead could only sense his unease, his trepidation as Allura walked directly behind him with her attendants. He knew that when they would arrive at the staircase, he would have to go alone.

Keith didn’t believe himself to be sentimental, he hardly remembered even half a dozen of the names of the other omegas he grew up with. Yet as he peered down the steps to his new owners, he knew he was sharing the exact same emotion of all the omegas preceding him. He paused, taking in the sight of the two figures before him.

They had the height and bulk of alphas and the impeccably well tailored suits of the rich, but what struck him was how similar and completely different the twins were at the same time. With every step he took down the stairs, metal anklets chiming against his bare feet, he could feel their eyes on his body, watching him in the same way he was watching them.

From the pictures he was given, he could tell that the one of the right, all black hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose was Shiro, his dark eyes shone in the innate confidence of an alpha, yet soothing in a way that seemed to offer Keith reassurance. The metal of a synthetic right arm glinted in the reflective white light under his sleeve cuff.

Beside him on the left, suit in slight disarray and tie loosened would have to be Kuro. Keith could tell Kuro was a fan of mods like most people, his hair cut in the same exact way Shiro’s was but with a shock of white bangs resting on his forehead. His golden eyes were nothing calming like his brother’s, the glow of his irises a heavy weight on Keith. As he approached, Kuro appeared to attempt smile at him, the motion revealing his sharpened canines.

When he finally reached the ground floor, Keith could hear the quiet tapping of Allura’s heeled shoes descending behind him, but all he could feel was the satisfaction rolling off the two alphas, both clearly greatly pleased in their meeting. Despite himself, he could feel himself responding in kind, his mind already in a certain euphoria from their unsaid praise. Something primal in him told him to be proud that their eyes raked over his body, that he should only do more to elicit even more approval.

Keith felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, and the spell was suddenly broken, the fog dissipating. He turned to see Allura, and she squeezed his shoulder gently before letting go. “I see that the two of you are still interested in Keith.”

Her tone, though professional, held a certain lilt of amusement. Shiro was the first to respond, his voice surprisingly deep. “Of course, we wouldn’t just hand you money and abandon our purchase. That’s not a small sum, even for us.”

The pair laughed, but the sound rang dull to Keith’s ears. He could sense the similarities in Allura and Shiro, both trained to a perfect cordiality and completely shielded in glaciers and snowstorms. It was an aspect of elite society he could never understand. Uncomfortable, he turned to look at Kuro and realized that the other twin had been looking at him as well. With a roll of his golden eyes and a smirk, Keith knew that Kuro wasn’t like the other two, and he allowed himself to feel camaraderie in that.

“Would you like to come into the reception hall and have some tea? Get to know your Omega a bit better?” Allura gestured towards the doors off to the right of the staircase, her attendants moving to lead them inside.

“Actually,” Shiro smiled sheepishly, “We were hoping we could head out now, Europa’s quite a few hours away, with the planetary alignment right now.”

Allura gave him her most polished grin as the attendants then fell back in line behind her. “That’s fine as well, I’m sure you’re feeling a certain level of impatience after waiting for so long.”

Fluidly, she held her hand out to Shiro, and he took it with firm shake of his synthetic arm.

A strange pang of sadness shot through Keith as he saw the two of them step away from each other, the motion had a certain sense of finality to it. Even if he wanted to say something to Allura, something, anything, it was no longer in his place, nor was it hers.

Instead he caught her glance for a brief moment, her eyes unreadable as watched him. Her blood red nails clicked against her communication bangle as she released the final holds the system had on Keith.

The process lasted for only a second, but within the second were eons. Finally she dropped her hand to her side, and in one unexpected moment she drew closer to him.

“It’s been quite a long time that I’ve known you, Keith.” One last look, one last touch of her fingers, ensuring that the circlet around his head was centered. “But this is farewell.”

She pulled away, and hesitantly Keith looked back at his new owners, a fear climbing up his throat. Allura’s actions was an unprecedented display of affection, something that another Alpha could have taken serious offense to. Though he abhorred the idea of being owned, completely despised the idea in his very bones, this was the life he would now live. He turned to them, not knowing what to expect.

With some degree of surprise, they looked passively at both Omega and proprietor, showing none of the typical Alpha aggression. Shiro continued to smile on gently, and with a nod of his head, he and Kuro turned to the exit of Altea Omega. Keith knew if he looked behind him now, Allura would have already gone, and all he would ever get would be a glimpse of the White Witch’s back.

He followed them, the first current of wind on his cheek out in the Martian landscape felt bittersweet.  

 

**iii**

They approached the hovercraft, slick black and all sharp lines just outside of Altea Omega. With one last long glance at the storefront, the towering white spires and sleek metal frame, something that Keith rarely ever got to see, they took off into space.

From the occasional accepted films that Omegas could watch in Altea Omega, Keith expected the ride out to be rocky and filled with tension as they tried to leave the atmosphere. To his surprised delight, the ship pierced through with such ease, he was reminded of a knife through warm butter.

The three of them spent the majority of the ship ride in silence, which Keith was quietly thankful for.   Instead he watched bright galaxies and planetary systems flash by on the giant windows of the spacecraft in awe, the idea of interacting with his newfound owners at the back of his mind.

As far as Keith knew, he had grown up on Mars, left in the overcrowded orphanage of the slums. The stars and a hope of traveling through them, though commonplace even when he was young, was as distant and obscured as the tiny points of light that he saw through the polluted haze of the night sky.

When he was eight, Allura had come striding in with her ageless, pristine finery, offering a chance at a better life at the cost of his freedom. He had taken the offer and never looked back, not knowing what that had really meant.

At the age of eighteen, days after the disaster of his first introduction to the elite Alphas and their whims, he had questioned the decision he had made over a decade ago.

Now twenty-two, sitting in nothing but sheer chiffon and silvery bands of jewelry, the weight of that choice once again reemerged. A lump sitting in his stomach.

The interaction the twins had with Allura had been certainly friendly for the most part, but he knew better how quickly things could change once an Omega was taken back to their new homes. It was something Allura personally disagreed with and fought hard against, but vetting of her clients could only do so much.

As they neared the surface of Europa, Keith began to look towards the twins again, the stars tugging less for his attention as they plunged through to the artificially terraformed Europa and its silvery atmosphere. In front of him in the pilot seat was Shiro, steering the ship with practiced ease. Kuro sat next to him, head down and focused on his communication watch.

“We’re almost there, Keith.”

Keith jumped to face Shiro  when he heard his voice address him for the first time, his anklets and circlet chiming with his surprise. Shiro chuckled, low and gentle.

“I hope that wasn’t too long of a trip for you. This isn’t the fastest model available, but it handles the best.” Shiro continued as the spacecraft dipped closer to the surface.

Unsure of where to look, Keith took to looking out the windows again, the trees of manicured mansion lawns looked more like small heads of broccoli. “No, it was alright. I’ve never really been anywhere else besides Mars anyways.”

He felt the eyes of both of the twins now on him, acutely aware of the fact that this was probably the first time they’ve ever heard him spoke.

“So you do talk.” Kuro laughed, his voice similar to Shiro’s in pitch, but rougher, darker around the edges. “Heard you had a bit of a mouth on you, but you didn’t even make a peep when you came out to greet us.”

Keith fought the urge to retort with the first thing that came to his mind, trying to choose his words carefully. “Yeah, well, that’s not something that a lot of Alphas have liked in the past.”

At his quip, the two Alphas broke into laughter, the sound instantly settling bright and warm in his chest, omega instincts singing. Keith almost hated it, the way that his body responded to them. He had known from what they taught at Altea Omega that this was something to expect, but the idea of feeling so pleased at the amusement of others unnerved him. Still, they smiled, and he struggled to not do the same in turn.

“Well, if it says anything.” Shiro risked a glance back at him. “We knew we liked you for a reason.”

 

* * *

 

To say the Shirogane Twins’ Estate was lavish was truly an understatement, another shock to Keith as he realized he came from an exceedingly impoverished, and then commonly Omega sheltered background.

As they neared the neighborhood in which the twins resided at, mansions and palaces of all shapes and monstrous sizes whizzed passed the ship. Each one was grander than the rest, leaving Keith expecting that the next house with the ten fountains would be it, only to round the corner to another row of homes.

Finally the blocks of towering, columned castles and steeply angled minimalist homes broke away into plains of green, tall grass. The fields seemed almost endless and Keith’s guessing game was completely forgotten, violet eyes wide and drinking in the impossibly blue sky.

Far off into the distance was a looming grey block, is what it seemed. Sharp and angular against the lush green surrounding it. As they neared it the structure became clearer, a modern building of dark woods and steel.

“Thought you would like the scenic route, so we took the long way around.” Shiro explained as the ship neared the building. “But here it is, our house and where you’ll be staying.”

Though it could have been built to be heavy and imposing, the mansion prefered large open windows clean lines, glass and metal giving the house the look of floating right off the grassy hill.

They had slowed to a gentle stop, the ship still hovering inches off the slate grey tile at the front of the house. Keith stepped out onto the stones, finding them surprisingly warm under his bare feet. Wordlessly, Shiro and Kuro began their ascent up the stairs to the elevated estate, the walk lined with pools of crystal clear water.

 _So they did end up having ten fountains_ , Keith noted, a tug of a smirk on his lips despite the nerves.

An imposingly black pair of double doors slid open in silence, without any prompting from either Shiro or Kuro.

Open and carefully decorated was the front hall, the morning light streaming through the multi-story glass windows. Before he had time to even make an awkward compliment, something Keith himself knew he was no good at, the three of them proceeded upwards to the second floor, passing by hallways of rooms with doors ajar.

Keith couldn’t understand why, but they were strange to look at, the rooms ringing hollow despite the assortment of metal end tables and geometric lounge chairs. It suddenly dawned on him that the furnishing was entirely too perfect, reminiscent of the magazines of home decorating tips that the other Omegas poured over. The Shirogane Twins’ mansion was simply too beautiful. It felt entirely devoid of living.

“We picked this room for you.” Shiro and Kuro had stopped outside one door, no different from the rest. “It’s only a couple doors down from our rooms, but you’re free to pick a completely different room if you’d like.”

Keith stepped inside, his eyes immediately drawn to the wall to floor view of the forest behind the estate. Lush greenery was something Altea Omegas rarely enjoyed, and though the interior of the Omega living space left no Omega in want, a grove of trees was not something offered. He stepped towards the windows, hands pressed against the cold glass as he looked at the winding branches.

“What do you think?” Keith heard Shiro ask and he turned.

The room itself had empty bookshelves, an immensely large bed, and a comfortable looking desk and chair with a computer already on and ready to go. Shiro had placed a hand on the desk, casually leaning with hand on his hip, his dark eyes on Keith as he waited for an answer.

Kuro, on the other hand, was slumped against the side of the doorframe, distractedly scrolling through his communication watch again.

Keith nodded quickly once. “It’s alright. I think this will be fine.”

“Great! We’re glad you like it.” Shiro grinned, striding over to take ahold of the room’s door. “Take your time and get comfortable, Kuro and I have a few things we need to take care of, and we’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“What?” Keith whipped around, bewildered, “Where are you-”

“We’ll be on Titan doing some trade deals till Wednesday.” Kuro shouted over his shoulder as he exited Keith’s new bedroom.

And the door slid shut.

 

**iv**

Lately, Keith had taken to spending most of his days in the library.

The library, arguably larger than even the cafeteria hall of Altea Omega, was two floors lined with shelves upon shelves of books, all with pages that looked nearly untouched. At first Keith picked the thinner ones with the interesting covers. Then he moved onto the classics, thicker novels with sentences that often covered half a page.

For the first week or so, rage and humiliation ran taut in Keith’s body. He knew that once sold, an Omega was subject to any and every whim of their Alpha, but he wasn't anticipating what the twins had did to him. Bought at an exorbitant price that he could barely wrap his mind around and then tossed aside like a boring bauble wasn't what he expected.

Perhaps he had done something grievously wrong, Keith thought to himself. No matter, he decided and steeled himself, if they tossed him out as soon as they returned, he would find a way to fend for himself. He had before, and he’d do it again.

With that mindset he watched them return the next Wednesday, a cautious stare and a frown greeted the two Alphas.

“I'm so sorry we had to leave like that.” Shiro’s soft murmuring lifted the burden of an anxiety Keith had no idea he even had, and he hated it. “I'll give you access to our work calendar and a phone to contact us if you ever need it.”

Though as disinterested as ever, even Kuro managed to crack a crooked smile.

They ended up leaving that same night,  for a conference on the surface of Pluto.

Eventually Keith realized he enjoyed the solitude, being left alone was a luxury he previously never had, and didn't realize he so badly needed it. Even still, there wasn’t anything else for him to do. He had investigated the areas around and in the mansion a dozen times over, explored and prodded at every section of his new home. No door was left unlocked to him, but given that Shiro and Kuro were rarely ever around, it wasn’t like they had any well kept secrets either.

So Keith sat usually found himself under the morning light of the forest outside, words whispering knowledge he could never have before.

Reading material for Omegas was heavily regulated, limited to glossy paged magazines about expectations of Omegas, or the third book about Omega Biology that would be tossed casually aside, completely unread.

Keith knew he had been given the equivalent of a middle school education and nothing else. The fact that his own Alphas had allowed him into a hall filled with information usually forbidden from Omegas was not lost on him, and so he read voraciously.

Eventually he stopped bothering to retire in his quarters, opting to curl up on the grey lounge chair to sleep, stacks of encyclopedias, novels, and scientific journals strewn about.

At set intervals Keith would find that, while he was knee deep in the politics and history of Andromedan races, a hot meal would appear. Likely a quiet servant that had perfected the art of stealthily laying down a bowl of creamy tomato soup and a grilled ham and cheese sandwich in absolute silence.

He knew, logically, that there were servants in the mansion, but they were rarely seen or heard. In a way, Keith realized that his presence very likely disrupted theirs, and so they preferred to part like the red sea around him.

Keith also knew that the twins were keeping tabs on him even while away. Or rather, possibly just Shiro, as it didn’t seem like Kuro was very interested in the first place. There were ways, both subtle and large, that signalled to Keith that he was being watched, that he wasn’t truly alone in the giant house of glass and empty rooms.

One day about a week into Keith’s decision to sleep in the library, his bed mysteriously appeared overnight, the large thing looking unwieldy in the middle of a library floor. When he ended up ignoring it in favor of the lounge chair under the window that looked out at the trees, the bed disappeared, replaced with a pair of pillows and a comforter that matched the stitched geometric patterns of the lounge chair.

The twins themselves would come and go, sharing scarcely a word with Keith. They were incredibly busy at this time of the year, Shiro would wind up apologizing each time, another promise to take Keith out properly, the three of them, when the twins had more than at least a week in the house.

Keith wasn’t sure if it was Shiro and Kuro’s generosity, their way of appeasing him, or the fact that they had so much money they clearly had no idea what to do with it, but they often encouraged Keith to buy whatever he pleased.

At first the idea was interesting, he’d order a dozen different black jackets off the internet one afternoon. A grey shirt that cut off right before the midriff, lace up boots with toes made of steel. Eventually he grew tired of the idea of buying just clothes and then looked into upgrading his computer. When that seemed uninteresting, he took to purchasing books he couldn’t find in the library, and there was now a small section of a bookshelf that was made up of books that were his.

He tried exploring the acres of estate untended, the forest behind that had drawn him in so easily. One early morning, Keith dozed off while wandering in the greenery at dawn. That was the one and only time he had seen a servant of the household for more than a minute or two. A slightly disheveled older gentleman with distinctly red hair and a bushy moustache found him resting his head on a conveniently shaped root of a tree. He nearly talked Keith’s ear off on the walk back to the house, and it had somehow left Keith more drained than he had been before.

Some nights, when the sky was completely clear, Keith liked to go out to the swimming pool and spent his evenings outside under the starlight in the cool water. The pool was set into the side of the hill that overlooked the town below, an impressive view of the city accompanied the dance of Europa’s aurora.

Undoubtedly, Keith had contemplated walking through the large front doors, down the hill and stealing someone’s ship, taking off for the stars. For some reason, he was never able to bring himself to completely formulate the plan, and so it became a distant back up plan at the back of his head. One day, he reassured himself. There wasn't anything really holding him back, he reasoned, but there also wasn't any point in leaving either.

It was a nice life for an Omega, Keith would have to admit while floating on his back, eyes trained on the constellations he had learned earlier that day.

It was nice, and Keith was completely and utterly bored of it.

 

**v**

During one rare occasion, both of the Shirogane twins were at their breakfast table eating, Keith’s irregular sleep patterns somehow lining up with their appearance. Blearily, Keith stabbed at his sunny side up eggs and took a swig of his coffee, watching the golden yellow yolk ooze onto his toast. The breakfast table was a dainty thing of black steel and a glass top, purposely small to encourage more intimacy between the three.  It wasn't lost on Keith that when he sat down with Shiro and Kuro on either side of him, he could almost brush his knees against theirs.

When Shiro and Kuro were home, it was normal for them to be discussing work, their very lives revolving around it. Today, the two sat in frigid silence, Shiro clearly wanting to speak, and Kuro feigning absolute ignorance. On his communicator screen, he was battling a dragon with a team of knights, a mobile game Keith realized he was playing himself.

“Kuro, have you reached a decision on how to address the creative department’s wage system?” Shiro was pointedly looking at Kuro now, plate carefully eaten clean.

With a huff, Kuro shut his watch off, mashing at his scrambled eggs with obvious displeasure. “Shiro, I don't know how much harder you want me to think about this, obviously the creative department deserves the royalties they receive for their work, we can't keep the old model.”

In response, Shiro sighed heavily, resting an elbow on the table. “That's simply not sustainable and you know it, not everyone can eventually achieve popularity to the point of living off their royalties, and it would be unreasonable for those that can to also maintain a steady salary from us alongside it.”

“Wouldn't that create more competition though? If they knew they had to fight to be at the top, rather than this false complacency you've given them along with a paycheck every two weeks.” Kuro waved his fork around, his wide smirk showing his pointed canines.

A low growl sent a shiver up Keith’s spine, and his eyes snapped towards Shiro, now clearly infuriated, eyebrows knitted together. It had been the first time Keith had seen Shiro act anything but polite and considerate, and he felt every hair at the back of his neck stand on end.

“We can’t just let our workers starve. That will reflect poorly on the company.” There again was the icy cold sheen Keith had heard that first day between Allura and Shiro.

Kuro remained largely unaffected “They don’t even have to be our workers. Why not just hire them as needed? It’ll save cost and cut out the useless dregs at the bottom.”

“Those ‘dregs’ have families, have lives, Kuro.”

“Oh boo hoo, bleeding heart Shiro strikes again.”

“Kuro-”

“I don’t see what the problem is, honestly.”

A third voice joined the conversation. Keith, irritated that his toast had gone cold and soggy with egg yolk as the fight wore on.

“What’s that, Kitten? We’re doing business, so sorry that it’s interrupted your breakfast.” Kuro mocked, eyes glimmering gold and sharp.

He winced at the unwanted pet name, feeling his aggravation climb up his throat. “That’s not what I meant. I’m saying that there’s an obvious solution that the both of you are missing.”

Kuro’s disbelieving laughter was harsh on his ears. Keith, thoroughly regretting that he had given into his impulsivity and spoken up, sat deathly still.  

“Wait.” Shiro spoke. “I want to hear his idea.”

He felt the weight of dark eyes observing him once again, Shiro’s mouth no longer the usual gentle upturn he gave to Keith. Instead his face was severe, earnestly waiting for Keith’s answer.

“I know what you’ve been spending your time on, Keith. It’s impressive what you’ve learned in such a short time. Maybe we need fresh eyes on this situation.”

Keith felt his cheeks bloom red, surprised by the sudden recognition. He knew that Shiro had been hearing from the servants in the estate what he had been doing, but not to this level of detail.

“I’ve been…” He hesitated, reluctant to voice that he had been looking up information on Shirogane Inc. “I’ve been researching what other corporate structures do to handle their creative departments, especially if their marketing materials become popular enough to sell well. It seems that a disproportionate amount of creators, once recognized well enough independently from the company, quit their salaried jobs and make their own companies. The company they leave then lose the talent they had entirely.”

Shiro nodded, confirming his words. Kuro was now carefully looking back down at his scrambled eggs.

“Wouldn’t it be possible to simply give them their royalties after a certain threshold? Once they hit that level, switch them over to that. If they want, they always have the option to give up their right and maintain a steady salary.”

“That’s…” Shiro sighed, and Keith’s heart sank. “Honestly something Kuro and I should have thought of way before. I don’t know why we didn’t realize that Keith.”

Both Kuro and Keith stared at him with wide eyes. “No…” Keith shrugged, attempting to remain nonchalant. “I don’t have anything better to do anyways, so I just figured…”

He shook his head in response. “Exactly. You waste your time here while we’re away. I’m sorry Keith, I didn’t realize just how bored you must have been.”

The unexpected admittance of neglect manifested as a bright red on the tips of Keith’s ears.

“In fact.” Shiro smiled, and this time it was brighter and more genuine than Keith had ever seen. “Why don’t I ask you to head the creative department’s restructuring. Give me a proposal in two weeks.”

 

**vi**

If only half a year ago, some Omega at Altea Omega had told Keith that he would have been sold to a pair of twin Alphas, ones that reportedly were the third wealthiest in galaxy and by far the youngest, he probably would have started a fist fight with them.

If this individual then went on to explain that he would help these very same twins restructure one of their most lucrative departments in their company, Keith would then have to pull Allura aside and ask her to conduct a full psychiatric assessment on the clearly disturbed Omega.

Still, here he was, pouring over the third edit of his project proposal at his desk, making sure everything was absolutely perfect for Shiro’s exacting eye.

It had been two months since Shiro first assigned the task to him, and the twins would only be at their mansion for the night and the morning, leaving in the morning to head back to Titan.

“My room’s always open to you Keith, if you have anything you want to show me.”

Keith walked down the hallway, past Kuro’s bedroom and gave the door four rooms down two short knocks, a certain giddy anxiety tingling at his fingertips.

The door opened, revealing Shiro in his reading glasses, electronic notepad in hand. “Hey Keith, are you back with your edits?”

“Yeah I…” Keith swallowed, trying to avoid staring too obviously at the Alpha’s abs, faintly outlined by the thin grey t-shirt. “I think I have it down pretty much completely this time.”

Shiro cocked his head to the side, inviting Keith in. They both quietly padded into the room before Shiro fell back against his couch, patting the seat beside him invitingly.

Keith wouldn’t ever reveal the truth, but he feared being with Shiro in such close proximity. He found that his mind clouded, his thoughts drifting elsewhere. He knew that this was what it meant, being an Omega near an Alpha during the late hours of the night, but he wanted to be above it all. He refused to be reduced to the desire of running his hands down the expanse of Shiro’s chest.

Then again, it seemed like Shiro was completely disinterested in him in the most traditional Alpha sense, so it would never go anywhere.  

Now he was gazing intently at the way the low light from the lamp beside the couch played with Shiro’s features. The sharp curve of his jawline, the glinting black hairs that fell in front of his eyes as he read Keith’s report.

“This is great, Keith. I think I can send this to the accountants and see if the budget plan you drew up is feasible.” Shiro finally looked up, clearly satisfied with what he had read. “...Keith?”

Dazed, Keith nodded his head slowly. “Yeah sorry I’m listening I just…”

Something about the night was strange, like his head was underwater, and the only fixed constant was Shiro as the world wavered and melted around him. He had Keith by the throat, as if he had simply taken a hand and wrapped it around Keith’s neck, and he could scarcely look away. Keith swallowed again, thickly this time. “I’m listening to you, Shiro.”

Suddenly the Alpha was much closer than he had been before. Like a deer in the headlights, Keith sat rigidly still, their eyes locked. A thumb came to rest on Keith’s bottom lip, sliding against the flesh slowly.

“Now that I think about it… your stay here hasn’t been the most conventional, has it Keith?” He could tell from the dim lamplight that Shiro’s eyes were dilating, drinking him in. A burst of heat from the skin under Shiro’s fingers, and his nerves were burning.

“No I… I don’t think it’s been the most… conventional.” Keith rasped, voice barely above a whisper.

“Well,” Something about the way that Shiro was smiling at him was different, and he could feel it in the way his heart hammered against his ribcage. “I can’t say that my brother and I are the most typical.”

There was a clatter of the electronic notepad striking the hard wooden floors, and the two of them pulled away from each other, startled back into reality. With shaking knees, Keith stood, shuffling towards the door, face flushed and sucking in a deep breath. “I’m sorry Shiro, I don’t know what’s come over me.”

“No, Keith, I should be the one to apologize-” Shiro also stood, trying to cross the distance before Keith furiously shook his head, hand on the doorknob.

“Just… let me know what the accountants say, alright? I’ll update as needed when you come back.” He flung the door open, practically fleeing to his bedroom.

It wasn’t until two days later when Keith realized he was in the middle of heat.

 

**vii**

Keith no longer knew the time, or even how many days had passed, hands clenched fitfully around the grey comforter he had wrapped himself in.

Hot, and then cold, a fire raced through his veins, skin damp from sweat as he lay in his bed. To be honest, he had completely forgot about his heat. The first time he had ever gone through heat had been brutal, but then effectively controlled by his suppressants. Like an idiot, he had forgotten to mention that he had only enough suppressants for one more heat, and those were now long gone.

When he had realized the signs, he quickly messaged Shiro the details, apologizing about being unable to work before he retreated to his bed.

Now, he told himself, I’ll just have to deal with this until they get home.

And definitely _not_ think about Shiro.

Telling himself not to think of Shiro didn’t help as much as he would like.

At least now he knew why he had been so upsettingly worked up around Shiro a few nights before. He was about to start his heat, and any Omega would have had a hard time with that.

Alright, now stop thinking about Shiro.

He tried to not think about how he wondered what would have happened if he stayed in Shiro’s bedroom. He tried to not think about what would have happened if he had just wound his arms around the Alpha’s neck and drawn him close, until their bodies were pressed against each other on the couch.

But now it was too late, because now all Keith could think about was how badly he wished he had done so, and how much he wished he had given in and asked Shiro to put his hands down his pants.

Maybe he was just a little bit attracted to Shiro, he confessed to himself as he slowly pulled down his red boxershorts, whining as he freed his already painfully hard erection. His hand immediately wrapped around his cock, pumping languidly as he imagined Shiro’s lips on his, a knee forcing his thighs apart as a tongue dipped into his welcoming mouth. The Alpha was good looking after all, all the magazines said so about the Shirogane twins.

Those dark eyes, he wanted to know what they would look like as he stroked Keith’s erection, what Shiro would say as he watched the Omega squirm beneath him.

He flipped over, now laying down on his stomach, Keith gingerly reached behind, feeling the slick already pool between his thighs. He hissed as he slid a finger in, slowly pushing in and out as he continued to thrust into the loose fist of his own hand.

It was fine, Shiro was his Alpha after all, he repeated to himself as he now imagined Shiro hovering over him, two large and calloused hands spreading his ass cheeks apart, watching the way the slick ooze and run down his balls.

Maybe he did want Shiro to force him open with his fingers, preferably with that metal arm of his. Was it hot? Or was it cold? He couldn’t decide which one he would want more. Maybe he did want Shiro to slide his cock into him, fuck him long and hard into the mattress until his arms and legs were shaking and semen painted the sheets, and maybe he did want Shiro to cum inside of him, thick and long spurts until Keith was so filled, the cum would slide down the back of his legs.

Keith came so hard, black spots clouded his vision, his ears ringing.

Heat momentarily dulled, he groaned, unable to stop from bringing his hands to his face, mortified. He was having delusions of Shiro in his heat. Shiro, who alongside his twin brother, had brought him to their mansion and neglected him for months before making him an employee of their company.

If Allura knew half of what was going on, she would have burst into peals of laughter.

Neither of them seemed like they could possibly interested in him sexually, and here he was, jerking himself off to the thought of Shiro. Keith knew he would do it again too.

His overheated body shuddered, and he pulled the blankets on him once again. The exhaustion of unknown days awake and feverish took him suddenly, and he fell away into darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Keith woke again it was nighttime, and  he could feel the distinct dip of another body sitting on the edge of his bed in the darkness. He started, managing to pull himself up into sitting position.

“Shiro?”

Had he read Keith’s email and come back with suppressants? Keith felt guilt wash over him, not wanting to make him leave an important meeting just for that.

A harsh laugh rang out in the room. “Sorry Kitten, not Shiro. Though he told me to check up on you.”

With a click, the beside lamp turned on, momentarily blinding Keith as he adjusted to the light. Kuro was watching him with his eerily golden eyes.

“Before you ask, I got kicked out of the conference.” Kuro started before Keith had a chance to speak, heaving a sigh while scratching the back of his head. “I punched out a guy that tried to pull a bad deal over me and Shiro.”

The heat was still racing through Keith’s body, and though he heard Kuro, the words were lost in the scent of an Alpha next to him, only managing a quick nod. Kuro’s lip twitched, and he broke out into laughter once again. “You’ve got me all turned around Keith, here I am talking about work when I’ve got an Omega laying in front of me, smelling of his heat.”

“Though.” He tilted his head, voice rumbling deep in his chest. “It’s not everyday that I encounter an Omega that doesn’t spread their legs for me.”

He could already feel himself respond, the sentence spoken rang out almost like a command. Instead he forced himself to lay back down and  roll away from Kuro.

“Didn’t think either one of you had the time and desire to fuck around with an Omega anyways.” He hissed between gritted teeth.

“Oh?” Kuro’s questioning voice came out amused, an eyebrow arched beneath his white bangs. “Time? Yeah I would guess so. But desire…?”

The unfinished sentence hung over Keith, and he wrapped his arms around himself tighter.

“Well, we bought you for a reason Keith.”

He shut his eyes in irritation, wheezing out the words in between fevered breaths. “That’s the same shit the both of you have been telling me since day one. Just get me my suppressants and be done with it.”

“We just didn’t want to scare you away, babe.” Kuro replied in mock concern. “It was actually Shiro’s idea though. Respect and all that crap. But it seems like it worked out for him anyways, since you’re head over heels in love with Shiro now.”  

Keith bolted back upright, dark purple eyes wide, mouth open in shock.

“What? Don’t tell me you didn’t _know_.” The Alpha snickered. “You thought that was just the heat? Kitten, my brother’s got his rope tied around your neck.”

He looked downwards at at his hands, pale and clutching tightly at the comforter. There was no way, he insisted to himself. _There was no way._

“Look. It doesn’t matter to me either which way, okay? Be in denial if you want, Keith.” Kuro had turned around to face him, one knee on the mattress as he took his shoes off and threw them aside.

One strong hand gripped Keith’s right wrist as Kuro brought himself even closer, now straddling him with his legs on either side. “I don’t really care. In fact, this works out pretty conveniently for me too, babe.”

Kuro brought Keith’s hand to press firmly against his member, tight and bulging against his suit pants.

“I've been a little frustrated myself. Why don't we do something about our problems together?” Kuro grinned, pushing his hips against Keith’s hand.

“What are you fucking doing-”

“You smell too good normally Keith, and now you're in heat and it's driving me up the wall. Do a little favor for your Alpha?”

He flushed, stammering but unable to pull has hand away.

“Besides,” he bent closer to Keith, “you can just pretend I'm Shiro if you want. Wouldn't be too hard, would it?”

Labored breaths and a heartbeat drumming in his ears were the last things Keith heard. In the silence, he felt something in him break.

“Fine. Why not?”

What did he have to lose, anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this first part! I am working hard to get the second part to all of you ASAP, I know I left you guys in a bit of a cliffhanger, haha. 
> 
> Once again a huge thank you to the great @bluaroz and all the beautiful art they made for every piece of this project, I can't thank you enough. 
> 
> Links to the playlists again: 
> 
> GΞMINI WHITΞ - https://open.spotify.com/user/raineverceases/playlist/1ZVylDFFj2K8EH554grMUx?si=ngXK4YzS
> 
> GξMINI βLΔCK - https://open.spotify.com/user/raineverceases/playlist/3dRLcTQTgM1D11qFsS2hJ4?si=zsO02D56


	2. βLΔCK

 

****

 

**viii**

Altea Omega, with its pristine white walls and futuristic, alien curvature covered in blue lights, was never meant for Keith. His clothes felt too clean, he himself felt too clean, and he found himself selfishly longing for the slums, where everything was covered with the fine, red Martian dust of an unforgiving desert. There he had laid on a bed no better than a makeshift cot, and he knew he was being unreasonable when he felt the bed was too soft for his liking.  
  
Other things, things that walked the halls, chattering about their hopes and dream, were also too soft for his liking.  
  
When Keith met Allura, he thought she was someone with too much money and too generous of a heart, that the others at Altea Omega would be just like him. Rescued from the crevices of the Martian landscape, the ones that had fallen through the cracks. But the rest of them weren’t like him at all, they were the children of the elite, the types that he would have taken advantage of if they stepped a single foot into the bad side of town.  
  
Those that stayed here would be sent letters and care packages from their estranged parents, telling them of how proud they were, all while hiding the dirty secret that they had sired someone unfit for leading, an omega of all things. He realized that the rich spent an awful lot of money hiding from the public eye what would be considered weak, what wasn’t Alpha.  
  
Keith quickly found that they were all frail things that relied on cutting words to do their battles than the cutting edge of a knife, and of course, Keith being the singled one out, was the target practice they all wanted.  
  
It wasn’t unexpected that within months of arriving, Keith would be caught in a very one-sided fistfight, a scuffle that resulted in the shrieks of horror from other omegas as he pinned his opponent on the ground.  
  
“I don’t belong here.”  
  
Is what Keith said when he arrived at Allura’s office, pointedly looking away from her. He could hear a sigh, a shuffle as she put aside the files she had been looking at when notified of the fight in the cafeteria. “I would disagree, but I would like to know what makes you think that.”  
  
Never being the most talkative, he picked at his words, mulled them over in his head until he got to what he really wanted, what really bothered him. “I’m not like the rest. I don’t even know why you picked me and brought me here.”  
  
“Do you want to know?” And finally he turned to her, but as always, her expression unreadable, blue eyes shining like gems, impenetrable. “Why I chose you?”  
  
Keith nodded once, quickly, and then recoiled, embarrassed at such apparent enthusiasm. Allura made no motion to acknowledge that she noticed, because of course she had. Instead, with her white hair piled high on top of her head, she suddenly looked regal, a queen and her desk her throne.

“Imagine, for a moment. That there was an ancient race, the Alteans. You could call them aliens, outside of your solar system.” Allura’s voice had taken on a different quality, the edges sanded down, a tone he had only ever heard when she spoke to her favored pet mice.

Keith sat, uncomprehending as he nursed his rapidly bruising eye, his feet dangling off of the ever bodily consuming white chair.

“Imagine… that there was a great war between this alien race and another, the Galra seeking to conquer the universe.” She faltered for a moment, lost in thought. “Imagine that the Alteans won... no, destroyed the enemy race of aliens.”

Allura wasn’t one to break into fairytales, and Keith wasn’t one to listen to them anymore. He was nine, after all. Yet he remained still, waiting for her to continue, because for one moment, he could almost convince himself that the story she was spinning was real.

“The Alteans sought peace for the universe, a way to end all wars… but in doing so, they did unspeakable things to the other vulnerable planets, still infantile.” Her blue eyes hardened, hands clasped on her desk tightened their grip. “All for the sake of peace.”

Then she stood, abruptly, her softly hovering office chair jutting out from beneath her, smacking benignly at the wall. She rounded her desk to stand before Keith, fingers ghosting the surface of her desk and face unreadable.

“Maybe this alien race, the Alteans feared the humans. The humans were bright. Hungry. Strove for progress.”

He was surprised, not expecting the fairytale to include humanity. Keith tore his gaze away from her, too young and embarrassed to allow himself to seem interested, but his ears remained as sharp as ever.

“Then the humans too, they tampered with. Subjugated their society from the inside.”

Keith felt a hand wrap around his wrist, tugging it gently away from his eye. The other hand came up to tilt his face towards the light, Allura now inspecting the injuries on his face. Her nails, grey with a slight shimmer, felt like pinpricks on his skin, claws placed gently under his neck and cheek.

“You remind me of that race I spoke of. The one that ceased to exist long, long ago.” She reached to slowly brush the heavy black bangs out of his face. When he winced, she hesitated, observing the purple as it slowly bloomed against his eye socket.

“Maybe this is the way to fully atone for all of those sins.”

  
**viiii**

 

Keith never did find the truth of what Allura spoke. The older he grew, the more it sounded like a children’s story, one uncharacteristic of their proprietor who was so often tight-lipped and terrifying in her beauty. In time, it felt a dream that Keith had made up to comfort himself when he had first arrived at Altea Omega.

He did, though, pour through every internet database he could find about the Alteans when he first arrived at the Shirogane Twins. When he found only whispers of legends on the internet, nothing but ghost stories and rumors, Keith let the thought slide to the back of his mind, too preoccupied on his sudden task from Shiro.

But now, with Kuro straddling him, the scent of his lust for him in the air and his own hand on the Alpha’s erection, he had to wonder if this was somehow engineered. His heat that drove him into madness, was it somehow an awful trick from an ancient alien master race?

Ridiculous.

If that were the case, then Keith would be able to fight this.

Under the unwavering gaze, the cold, golden eyes and the teasing grin, he felt his heat make his teeth ache with desire. With fingers gripped into fists, he battled with the urge to just grind his hips upwards for any chance of relief, the steady presence of Kuro with his thighs low on Keith’s hips the perfect friction. Instead he opened his mouth, signed himself over, a deal with the devil.

“Fine. Why not?”

He felt more than saw the darkening of Kuro’s gaze, pupils widening to drink the sight of the omega beneath him, pinned onto the mattress and desperate in heat. A low rumble of a laugh escaped him. “I knew we could come to an understanding, babe. Don’t worry, I never disappoint.”

Kuro lifted himself off of him, no longer the weight to keep him down, to keep him from being moored at a sea of his own making, Keith whined at the back of his throat. He could feel it, omega instincts clinging to Kuro, begging for him to not leave, and the humiliation washed over him.

A single hand came to rest on his cheek, the thumb momentarily swiped at his eyelashes, heat-soaked and damp with fevered tears. The motion was uncharacteristically tender, and so Keith opened his eyes, focused on Kuro as he descended on onto him, their mouths meeting for searing kiss.

Harsh, almost cruel, the foreign gentleness was now gone, swept away as Kuro surged forward, hand coming to Keith’s hip to drag his pants downwards. He nipped at Keith’s bottom lip and he gasped, the sudden pain shooting south, felt the way his cock twitched with each bite that almost broke skin.

Keith surprised himself with wanting, hoping his blood would pool under Kuro’s teeth.

He hitched Keith’s shirt up to his chin, fingers working at his nipples, pinching and twisting until he arched off the bed.

Kuro was supposed to help him dampen the heat, to fuck the need out of him, give him back the control he was trying so hard to regain. Instead his mouth found his nipple, already red from abuse but standing attention, lapping at it until Keith moaned, head rolling back.

“Fuck… Kuro.” He gasped, one hand coming to try and wrench Kuro’s head back. “Stop fucking around and- ah-ahhh!”

He had bitten down on Keith’s chest, a ring of teeth marks sure to bruise, crowning his right nipple. At the same moment he felt the slick ooze out of him, his backside now slippery in his own mess.

“Didn’t expect you to have a masochistic streak, kitten.” Kuro’s hand came down to grip his cock in slow, measured pumps, still clothed and straining in his boxershorts. “You can’t deny it, you can’t lie your way out of how you soaked the bed with your slick when I just bit you.”

The same thumb that had just moments later brushed away his tears was now pressed insistently on his entrance, the digit still finding a way to sink in to the first knuckle despite the resistance. Before he had the chance to protest, the underwear was also pulled down, the air against his naked body making him shiver.

“Kitten, you act so frigid.” A smile split across his mouth, the sharp canines catching the low light of his bedside table. He paused, drinking in the sight of the omega beneath him, hand coming back to tug at Keith’s length.“But in the end you’re nothing but a slut.”

Keith groaned in response, heat-dazed and hips shaking with the effort to thrust into the tight coil of Kuro’s fingers, now stilled as he watched Keith with cold fascination. “You’re a cockvirgin but you’re still so eager.”

Keith shut his eyes, the words branding him even as he pushed and pulled himself closer and closer to completion.

It rose sharply, coming over him like a shot in the dark, surprising in intensity. Keith cried out, loud and gasping as he came all over his stomach, cum covering Kuro’s hands as he continued to jerk unevenly into his fist. When he realized that the burning had only subsided for just a moment, Keith heard himself groan, dizzying and frustrated.

Kuro released him, pulling away as he laughed, dark and cold. “You’re interesting, Keith. Much more interesting than I realized.”

When Keith finally looked back at the Alpha, he saw Kuro unzip his pants, his cock springing free. The member stood tall, hanging just slightly to the left, and at a thickness Keith didn’t realize was possible.

He felt the emptiness inside of him, and clenched involuntarily around it.

“Maybe my brother’s not such an idiot after all.” Unceremoniously, he reached under the pliant omega body, flipped him over onto his stomach. One arm pulled Keith upwards into a kneeling position.

The manhandling in any other circumstance would have earned a fist to even the most perfect of cheekbones, but Keith felt himself run red hot as Kuro slid his hand down the curve of his back, fingers once again finding his entrance.

He fingered at the hole, smearing slick as it continued to ooze out, watching with fascination as Keith bucked into every touch. Still, Keith gripped the sheets between his fingers, knuckles paled with the force of his resistance.

“Still fighting?” Kuro leaned downwards, the weight of his body once again pressing him into the mattress, breath hot in his ear. One finger eased its way in, filling him, but just not enough. “You should be more honest with yourself, like how your greedy little hole is sucking me in.”

Another finger came to match the first, twisting and scissoring him open. Keith let out a throaty moan, grinding down on the digits as they stretched him open for the Alpha above him. “Fuck you.” He managed between clenched teeth.

“Oh, I intend to.” Kuro withdrew his hand, and Keith bit back a whine as it was quickly replaced with his cock, thrusting shallowly against the slick on his inner thighs.

“So, how would you like Shiro to fuck you, kitten?” As Kuro mocked him, Keith could feel the head of his length repositioned, circling his entrance, slipping in and out. “Do you think he’d go slow on you, fuck you out nice and sweet?”

Humiliation doused him in flames, even as he willingly held his thighs open, his body waiting for the moment he would be fucked on Kuro’s cock. He turned his face aside, refusing to answer his question, teeth biting his tongue.

“Not going to answer?” Kuro rumbled, amused. “Don’t blame me if I do what I want, then.”

Finally, in aching inches, Kuro seated himself inside, stretching him with a thickness he could have never imagined. There began the torturously languid rhythm, and with every squelch Keith could imagine his slick dribbling onto the sheets. The pace only made the pain, the need worse, a fogged mind and hands held firmly in place behind his back.

Overhead, he heard Kuro groan appreciatively, his shallow thrusts obviously designed to make him submit, make him beg-

“C’mon… Kuro…” He whined, twisting under his hold. “Stop messing with me-“

“Oh? And I thought that the inexperienced, little virgin would want Shiro to go slow on him.” Kuro faked disappointment, leaning closer to Keith’s ear, whispering darkly. “Or are you already a whore that needs to be fucked into his place?”

He snapped his hips, and Keith keened, Kuro’s member driving deeper into him, setting a brutal pace with every thrust inwards. He felt his own breath, hot and panting as his head slammed into the mattress, a fat bead of precum rolling down his length.

“Yesss…” Keith hissed between his teeth, chasing the high, the pleasure that he was sure to end him.

Kuro’s fingers that had gripped his arms in place released him, reaching down to grope at his ass. Before Keith could steady himself with shaking hands, the Alpha’s palm struck his right asscheek, the smack surprising him enough to lose his balance. He wasn’t given a chance to get up, Kuro continuing to pound into him with every roll of his hips.

“I’m not playing around anymore.” His nails drew lines on the reddened cheek, leaving red welts in its wake. Keith shook underneath him, the pain mixing with the delicious friction of his cock now rubbing against the sheets.

He felt himself fucked open, used by an Alpha like a toy to be played with and thrown aside later, and hated how much he enjoyed it. Keith snaked an arm underneath himself, pulling at his length until he gasped, cumming all over his stomach.

“Not done just yet, Kitten.” Kuro grunted, thrusting even as Keith wailed, his orgasm making him overly sensitive. Above him, the Alpha snarled, primally fucking into him and teeth bared.

With one arm, Kuro hauled his body upwards into a kneeling position, seating Keith into his lap, the new angle at which he thrust into him nearly making his eyes roll back.

“Kuro-” He gasped, “Ah, I- I Can’t-” It was too much, and weakly, impossibly, he felt himself cum once again and go slack in the Alpha’s arms.

“Don’t go breaking on me now.” Kuro growled, nipping at his earlobe, smirk apparent in his voice. “We’ve just gotten to the good part.”

Impaled on his cock, Keith felt Kuro pick up in speed, the spikes of overstimulation still coursing through his body, curling his toes until he felt the pinpricks of sharpened canines just at the junction of his left shoulder. Kuro’s low groan rumbled against his ear as semen filled him, spilling down his thighs.

He heard himself whimper, pathetically, as he came for the third time in thick, uneven spurts.

The bed seemed to race towards him, and before he even hit the pillow, the world turned black.

**x**

“...what were you thinking?”

The voice burnt lines down his veins and Keith’s heart stuttered awake, taking in a deep breath. When he found it heavy, the warmth of the air suffocating, he opened his eyes, uncomfortable and dazed.

Keith could still feel it, the sensation of emptiness, the hunger that made him dizzy, and the fever that made him want.

He was still in heat.

And there before him stood Shiro, his hands fisted around Kuro’s collars, Alpha aggression thrumming in waves.

His omega instincts singing, Keith now felt the anxiety coil tightly around him. He made to stand, an unsteady hand on his night stand before promptly toppling over.

“Keith?” Shiro exclaimed, pushing his brother aside and making his way over to help him up, stopping short just a few feet away. The scent of heat rolled off of him, hitting him like a truck, and it was all he could do to stop himself from pinning him down, ripping what little clothing he had off of his body, and taking him right then and there.

The honesty of his own emotions frightened him, and so he swallowed thickly as he watched Keith, with legs like a newborn deer, pick himself off the ground and sit heavily back onto the bed.

It was then that he dared to kneel in front of the omega, peering upward to Keith’s flushed face, hand reaching out to smooth back his sweat-soaked bangs but halting, unsure and unsteady.

Shiro’s eyes roamed his body, cataloging every mark and every bruise. The bite circling his nipple, the purpled thumbprints low on his hips, all incited an anger that he had never before known. Someone had hurt his omega, someone had damaged his possession.

Keith was hurt, and Keith was _his_.

A terrifying anger had come over him.

“Don’t get your panties all in a bunch and blame everything on me, Shiro.” Kuro’s voice came from behind, tugging on the darkest edges of his consciousness. Leave it to his twin brother to pick up on even the slightest change of his scent.

Shiro whirled around, teeth bared, only to find Kuro with his hands up in mock surrender, a sure smirk on his lips. “He consented Shiro. You know it’s not my thing to take unhappy omegas to bed. It’s beneath me.”

He stilled, chest still heaving, the rage barely quelled. It was impossible. In his mind, he pictured Keith, stoic and skittish, afraid to be touched and taciturn to the point of near absolute silence. Shiro had picked him, among all of the rest, because he knew Keith was unlike any highborn omega, unlike anyone else he had ever met.

Keith’s time with them in their gloomy, empty mansion, though briefer than he would like, had cemented something him. A flame, bright against the darkness that he had always known, and perhaps he thought he was only every allowed to look, but never touch.

There was no doubt now in Shiro’s mind that this wasn’t some sort of righteous fury, some Alpha instinct in reaction to another overstepping his boundaries. He was sick with envy, sick over the fact that he had picked his brother and not him.

“Shiro…” Keith breathed, finally speaking, despite the haze in his mind.

The two brothers moved closer, almost singular in their concern for the omega. Whether or not Kuro would ever admit it, even the smirk that had rested on the edge of his mouth drooped perceptibly.

He struggled to lift his head, looking at Shiro, teary eyed and face flushed. “Kuro’s right. I agreed-”

So that was it then, Shiro’s mind spun, the time spent with Keith finally made sense. Keith had never shown any sort of interest towards him, going as far as to flee the other night when Shiro had given the slightest suggestion of intimacy. He had undoubtedly incorrectly assumed for his own sake, that Keith could never see either of them as more than his captors.

It was pathetic, really. He knew the sour scent of disappointment was now permeating the air, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Selfishness was all that it was, for him to believe that the omega was untouchable, and that in some way he could silently pretend he belonged with him.

At least, not until he-

“You lost out because you weren’t around, Shiro.” Kuro’s words cut through the self-pity, drawing his focus back towards his brother.

The younger Alpha shrugged, “He only agreed because I told him he could pretend I was you-”

“Stop.” Keith winced out, with still the presence of mind to understand Kuro’s words. Red hot embarrassment revealed the betrayal, and he slumped back onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

“Keith?” Was all he could manage to ask. His voice croaked, uncertain and bewildered.

“Don’t.” He hissed, even as Shiro sat down on the bed, the Alpha’s body already dwarfing his by simply hovering over him, sending thoughts through his mind that he really would rather not deal with at the moment.

“He’s only ever wanted you, and you know I’m not a sore loser.” Fingers came to rest under Shiro’s chin, and he turned to see Kuro tilting his head to the side, eyes aglow. “I couldn’t ever take anything away from you, Shiro.”

In an amount of gentleness and caring Keith couldn’t have anticipated, Kuro leaned toward his brother, their lips connecting. The kiss, while it had begun chaste and soft, grew deeper, more aggressive as they held onto each other. Unbidden, Keith could feel himself react, the scent of the two Alphas fighting for dominance once again making his thighs slick.

It was almost too much. And Keith found himself jealous to not be between the two of them, there with them-

Kuro growled, nipping at Shiro’s bottom lip before finally pulling away. Sharpened teeth had drawn blood, and he carefully swiped at the wound with his thumb, bringing it up to his mouth to suck at the crimson.

“I only ever asked that you share with me, and you’ve always been more than willing to accomodate.”

He stepped back, baring his teeth in a knowing grin. “I’ve warmed him up for you. Let me know if you want me to join in.”

“Of course.” Shiro answered so readily, it made Keith dizzy. “You’re incredibly… helpful when you do.”

No further words were exchanged as he exited the room, the door closing with a soft click before silence descended on the remaining two.

“Keith.” He heard him say. “Is what Kuro said… true?”

“What do you mean?” With one less Alpha in the room, Keith thought that the fire running in his brain would have quelled ever so slightly. But instead it burned brighter than before, hotter and more singular than Keith thought possible.

Through the haze in his eyes he gazed at Shiro, his perfect jawline set tensely, the outline of his body still apparent in his button down and slacks.

Keith felt every bone in his body ache for him.

He had seen how Shiro had fought for him, the way he gathered his brother’s shirt collar in his fists, and even in the way they had kissed, a battle more than an embrace. The Alpha aggression oozed out of Shiro with his every movement and stroked Keith’s ego, his primal instincts as an omega.

Shiro had won him over.

And so he wanted him.

Shiro had won, and so he wanted his cock in him, stirring up his insides, marking him with his teeth, bonding with him, knotting him and filling him over and over with his cum until he was bred-

“He said that you… wanted me.” Shiro finally said, eyebrows knitted together. He looked almost mystified by his own words, as if deciphering a puzzle and still not knowing what to make of the completed image.

“I do.” Keith’s traitorous mouth instantly replied, uninhibited by the logic that would have once held him back. “I want you Shiro.”

With one fluid movement, he pulled down the blankets surrounding him, revealing the stiff erection that now tented his underwear. Keith watched as Shiro’s expression grew dark, a thrum reverberating through his chest as he hummed appreciatively at the sight.

“Will you let me have you then?” Breathlessly low, Shiro inquired as he moved in closer. “Will you let me make you mine?”

“I’ll allow it.” Keith whispered back.

And so they collided, Keith gasping into Shiro’s mouth as he roughly pulled down his boxershorts, leaving him naked in mere moments and shivering in surprise. Warm hands, both of flesh and metal roved over his body, touching every mark Kuro had made on his skin, a promise to soothe or continue the ache, he couldn’t comprehend.

“I’ve waited so long for this.” He heard Shiro murmur against his throat as he nipped against the line of his collarbone. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited and you taste so _good._ ”

He felt his heart flip at the confession, something that seemed so strange and preposterous only moments earlier. It was then that Keith realized that his arms had wrapped tightly around the Alpha, fingers clenching the shirt against his back as if it was possible to draw the two of them any closer.

Something about how Shiro held him, gently teething at his neck, his fingers twisting at his nipples in that exact way that made him sigh, was so vastly different from Kuro.

“It’s- it doesn’t feel the same.” Keith managed, between pants for air. “I don’t know, it’s already too much-“

“What do you mean, baby?” Shiro encouraged him to continue the thought, even while his tongue made quick work to undo any coherent sentence Keith could string together.

He could feel it, his untouched cock was already a dripping mess of precum, thighs a writhing mess in his own slick. The desperation of his heat was still ever present, a need that rolled hotly in his gut with flick of Shiro’s tongue as he traveled lower and lower on his chest.

But he felt whole, it felt _right_.

Suddenly he felt Shiro hands engulf the sides of his hips, spread out against his asscheeks, and he felt so incredibly small against the Alpha. Keith enjoyed it for one brief moment, the idea that he was so clearly small enough, Shiro could manhandle him any way he liked.

Then Shiro unzipped his pants, revealing a cock the size and length to rival Kuro’s, and wrapped his hand around their two lengths, grinding and thrusting into his own fist.

“Ah-ahhh…!” Shocked at the sudden stimulation, Keith cried out in surprise, his fingers clawing against Shiro’s back, muscles twisting and shifting under his finger tips.

“Sorry, Kitten.” Shiro managed to hiss out between his teeth even as he continued to move against him, the pet name transforming under his voice, maybe into something Keith could endure, maybe even like. “You’re too beautiful, having you under me is just too much and I-“

It wasn’t the time for Keith to celebrate being called _beautiful_ by Shiro, while he was two thrusts away from cumming, but he did, the tug of a grin on the side of his mouth.

“Sh-Shiro…” Keith moaned, feeling his peak arriving, his toes clenching as his cock prepared to release his cum all over Shiro’s hand. “I’m almost… almost-“

As sudden as the Alpha’s hand had reached around and pulled at their lengths, it was gone, and Keith keened at the loss. The denial of his oncoming orgasm was earth shattering to his heat-addled brain, bringing him down from the high and crashing him back down onto the pavement.

“I had to take the edge off, baby, but I couldn’t let you cum just yet. I’m sorry for leading you on like that.” Shiro apologized, but the smile on his face betrayed his insincerity.

Oh god. Keith realized.

He was up to something.

With a roll of his shoulders, something had suddenly changed for Shiro. As if the frantic grinding the two of them had done just before had quelled his mind. There again was the gentle smile, but it had been frozen over, the Shiro before him now self-assured and reeking of Alpha-confidence.

Then he descended onto Keith’s entrance, pressing a firm tongue against it.

“Shiro…!” He exclaimed, arching off the bed as his thighs were held down, preventing him from moving away from Shiro as he prodded further and further into him.

His entrance, which had just been fucked out by Kuro, sent shockwaves of pleasure up and down his spine as the Alpha continued to lap at the slick that gushed out of him. The orgasm that had been denied to him came back full force, threatening to send him careening off the side of the cliff.

“I’m going to to cum, Shiro.” He heard himself whine. “I’m so close, I’m going to-“

White hot spurts of cum came pouring out, coating his stomach and chest. Shiro continued slowly pushing his tongue in and out even as Keith whimpered, overstimulated. Sparks of oversensitivity brought tears to his eyes, and so he laid there, chest heaving.

It was different. Keith finally acknowledged. With Kuro, there was a fire he desperately wanted to put out. A rough fuck, merciless and filled with teeth to edge out the burning in his body.

But with Shiro, as he hovered above him, the soothing palm of his hand against his hair and cheek, watching the aftermath of his work, he felt safe, comfortable to ride out the flames.

He found himself wanting the fire, wanting the heat.

He still wanted more.

“I hope you didn’t mind, babe.” Shiro spoke, quietly. “I needed to clean you up after what Kuro did.”

Oh.

“I guess even if we’re twins, the bigger brother always has to clean up the younger one’s messes.”

_Fuck._

“I said we could share, but I never said I wouldn’t be jealous if he used you without me there.”

His cock began to fill with blood, half hard from the idea that Shiro was so desperate to have Kuro’s cum out of him, he was willing to eat it out of him. Keith now lay before him, covered in his own spent seed, entrance wet with saliva and slick, ready to be entered.

“You already want more?” Shiro grinned darkly, as if he was completely unaware of what he had been doing to him, teasing him relentlessly without giving him what he really wanted.

Of course Keith wanted more.

He wanted Shiro inside of him.

“Shiro…” He found himself saying. “Please…”

“Please what, baby?” Shiro almost crooned, even as his hands slid down, resting an index finger against his entrance.

“Shiro, please… I want you to fuck me.” He gritted his teeth, shifting his hips to get the digit to slip inside, but the Alpha always just moving out of reach.

“Would you do anything?” Shiro was now kneeling over him, his other hand slowly working up the hefty length of his cock, driving Keith further into madness, an inferno threatening to melt his insides.

The question was like a low rumble against his ear, spoken in such a way that had Keith believing he had simply imagined it.

A contract with another devil.

But once again, his fate had been sealed from the very start.

“Anything.” Keith agreed, shivering.

**xi**

It was as if he woke once more, resurfacing like breaking through the glasslike clarity of a still lake. The delirium of his heat had taken ahold of him, and though he could remember faintly following Shiro’s orders, he could barely remember the isolated tug along his weeping cock here and there, the whispered compliments Shiro had for him that made him burst with pride.

“You’re absolutely right. He looks wonderful in red.” Keith heard one Alpha say, breathless with admiration, the rough current of desire low underneath.

Then he heard a sigh, the shifting weight and heat of the other as he ran a hand dangerously close to his inner thighs “Not exactly what I meant, but I do get what you mean.”

Roughly, the hand between his legs went up to circle Keith’s bound wrists, pulling him up by his arms as he gasped in surprise. He felt teeth against the shell of his ear, sharp and predatory in a way that could only be Kuro. “There’s something in seeing him tied up and vulnerable like this.”

Shiro had offered him a blindfold beforehand, a frilly red thing that threw him into complete darkness. Deceptively gentle hands guided him willingly into his bondage. Maybe, Keith thought in a haze, even as he felt his legs spread lewdly, maybe if he wasn’t in the throes of heat, he could have protested, even fought a little.

As he was, all he could do was whimper, knowing that the watchful golden eyes of one twin was drinking in the state the other had put him in.

“The difference is startling. He was all sharp and cold, like a kitten with his claws out” Kuro was still holding him up, sucking on an earlobe as he writhed. Keith felt more than heard Shiro as he continued with his praise, fingers tenderly down his neck. “But look at him now, only we can help him.”

A calloused thumb ran over Keith’s left nipple, drawing out a breathy moan. The feathery light touches Shiro gave him went straight down, where he knew his cock was standing shamefully hard. Slick began to leak between his legs, proudly displayed in the way they were forced apart, ropes around his ankles and thighs.

“Enough with the teasing.” Kuro said gruffly, the line of his member grinding against Keith’s hip.  
Shiro hummed a note of approval. “It’s time to play with what we worked so hard to get.”

There was a brief moment where the both of them released their hold on him, and Keith suddenly felt completely and utterly alone. He fought against the rising panic, quick shuddering breaths before he felt something pressed against his lips, hard and insistent.

“Kitten, you better not bite.” Kuro laughed, and as Keith opened his mouth, it dawned on him that it was his length, sliding against his tongue and nudging at the back of his throat.

Unsure, he began to experiment, sucking on the tip of his cock as he entered, flicking his tongue as Kuro pulled away. The Alpha grunted appreciatively, a reward for his hard work.

Keith felt the way Kuro’s hands rested on the sides of his face, holding him in place as he picked up speed. “Looks like he can put his mouth to good use, Shiro.”

But Shiro, pressing his own member against Keith’s entrance, was clearly preoccupied, slowly entering him in aching inches. Suddenly, he snapped his hips, pushing completely inside.  
Overstimulated, tied, and blindfolded, Keith came messily on himself, his muffled moan humming against Kuro’s cock in his mouth.

“Beautiful.” Shiro breathed, even as he started up a relentless pace, fucking Keith as he writhed beneath him. “You came from a single thrust, what a good boy you are.”

“Who knew Kitten would be such a cockslut.” Kuro answered.

He knew, distantly, that he was being used in the way he feared most. Tied down and used as a toy for the two Alpha’s whims, but he couldn’t find himself to hate it. Keith bared open his throat, allowing Kuro to use him as he felt Shiro continue to push and pull out of him, the scrape of his length in his insides, slick dripping onto the sheets in rivets.

With a hiss, Kuro pulled away, hot shots of cum landing against his cheek. Keith moaned, feeling the wetness slide down his face as Kuro removed his blindfold. “I’ll be nice and give you a little treat, since you did so well, babe.”

Coming in from the pitch black of the blindfold even to the lowlight of the room dazzled Keith. When the blur of his vision adjusted, he was arrested by the image of Shiro, moving above him, the flush of his face, the smug satisfaction only an Alpha could have while mating with his omega.

”I- I can’t,” Keith whined, “It’s too much, you’re _everywhere_.”

Shiro only chuckled, low and dark against his ear. “Shhh baby, you’re doing so, so well. You can’t imagine how this looks, with you tied up and impaled on my cock like this.”

He brought himself closer to the omega, fucking him out so sweetly, kissing the tears away from his eyes.

Keith felt complete. A whole-hearted joy welling up inside him.

“Shiro.” He found himself gasping. “I want you to knot me.”

Shiro’s hips stuttered for only a moment, restarting and fucking him harder than before. “Are you sure, Keith?” He growled between his teeth, already feeling the way his cock was starting to thicken at the base at the mere suggestion of it.

“Do it.” Keith pushed himself back onto Shiro, the effort making his hips burn. Deeper, he thought to himself, deeper, fuller with Shiro, his Alpha. “Please Shiro, I want to feel you knot me, bond with me, I want- aah! Ahh...!”

The knot beginning to form, Shiro dragged himself outwards before slamming back in, sheathing himself completely before sinking his teeth deep into Keith’s shoulder. With a groan, he came, jerkily thrusting as the knot swelled to its full size, locking them together.

As Shiro’s cum filled him, a euphoria washed over Keith, a rapture so all-encompassing, he climaxed again. His body trembled, the tension of his release all too much, and felt the binds around his arms and legs begin to loosen. He reached out, clutching at Shiro and was rewarded in return, the Alpha encircling his waist as they held onto each other.

They drifted, and as Keith slid further into sleep, he peered blearily at the man beside him. With shaky finger tips, he traced the outline of a stunning cheekbone. Starry eyed even as they slid closed, the faint sensation of a hand coming up to join his, Keith fell into a slumber deeper than he had ever felt before.

  
**xii**

 

Dappled sunlight left a patchwork of scattered light, tossed carelessly across Keith’s bed and creating an ever-shifting pattern through the tree branches swaying in the breeze outside. His eyes adjusted to the mid-day sun streaming through his bedroom window, the fever finally breaking and the cool stillness of the perfectly air-conditioned mansion soothing his aching body.

For a moment he could imagine that the glass of the windows had peeled away, his room merging with the forest outside, freedom in the way the wind would lick across his cheekbone.

Instead he felt the gathering humiliation slip down his spine, resting low in his gut. He knew, objectively, that there was nothing he should be ashamed of. Even still, he could picture so clearly the things he did, the things he said.

Fevered desperation, wanton declarations spilled from his lips as he shuddered under their touch. Keith knew he had spoken about things he would have never dared to say to either of the Alphas.

But did he truly mean them?

No, it had to be the heat talking.

It was just the heat talking.

A common phrase, a natural understanding that had arisen in modern society, but to Keith, it was no better than projectile vomiting on a stranger before delicately dabbing his mouth with a napkin, claiming a “minor accident.”

It boiled down to the fact that he thought he was better than this. Turns out he wasn’t better than anything or anyone.

His fingers lightly skimmed over the twin bite marks on either shoulder, felt something in him clench as he grazed the right one. Keith was an owned omega now, but the claim laid on his right shoulder only intensified the confusion, a dizzying mess of conflicting emotions.

So he turned over in his bed, facing away from the open greenery and back towards his room, not lost on him the gross symbolism of the gesture, inward reflection and all that. He would only allow himself to wallow beside the empty space, where the Alphas had previously filled their presence with, for a short amount of time. After that, he would forcibly pick himself back up, back into the comforting scent of aged parchment in the library.

Next to him laid Shiro, eyes dark and alert.

Keith let out a surprised yelp.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Shiro sat up instantly, a flash of something Keith couldn’t exactly understand on Shiro’s face before his features once again smoothed over, passive. The bedsheet slipped down his shoulder and pooled around his torso, revealing the perfect toned abs and impossibly large biceps.

How could one man’s shoulder to hip ratio be that dramatic? Keith had no idea, gaping as he remembered he had just been underneath Shiro just a few hours prior.

Keith took in a shivering breath, not knowing what to say. It was then that he noticed the strange absence of a scent, dimmed by some reason unknown to him.

Overnight, something about the overpowering scent of an Alpha had dulled, lessened while Keith was asleep. In his base instincts, Keith realized, his brain must have registered the scent as an aftermath, the smell so subtle, it was as if Shiro had picked up and left.

So it surprised him that the Alpha was still there in his bed when morning came, for more reasons than one.

There instead was a sharp, sour scent in the air as the gazed at each nervously. Shiro lifted one arm to run a hand through his hair, the smell growing stronger as the silence grew longer.

“Keith, I didn’t want…” Finally he spoke, low, with the slurring of sleep deprivation. Keith saw for the first time the dark circles under Shiro’s eyes, the purplish bruising of exhaustion. “I didn’t want to leave you. But I also didn’t know if you wanted me to be here in the morning.”

It was a tangled mass of thoughts that rose to the surface, the one that had been overwhelmed by his surprise to see Shiro still in his bed. Keith wanted to say no, but he knew that once bonded, some Alphas found it difficult to be away from their omega for extended periods of time. Thoughtlessly, he thumbed at the bite on his right shoulder, felt Shiro’s eyes on him as he did so.

“I… don’t know either.” He answered truthfully, confusion once again drowning him, flooding his cheeks with a bright red.

Keith could feel it, the tug of obstinate refusal. Of course he didn’t want Shiro there, the one that bought him at an astronomical price and sealed his fate forever.

But something about the way they had been together… he was reminded of how many times he was surprised at how much he wanted it, how much they had fit against each other like two puzzle pieces.

He was reminded of the euphoria, the ecstasy of being at the center of Shiro’s attention.

The joy that had intermingled with his lust as he knotted him.

_“You’re head over heels in love with Shiro now.”_

Kuro’s words were seared into his brain, and while he could potentially ignore his own thoughts, he could not ignore the teasing words of the irritatingly brash, while surprisingly perceptive Alpha.

Was he truly in love with Shiro?

“Well then… I won’t disturb your rest any longer.” Shiro spoke with the same gentle tone as he had the night before, obvious now in how he was now trying to mask the scent of his anxiety. Slowly he rose, taking the time to wrap the sheet around him as he shuffled to the bedroom door.

“Wait.” Keith called, lunging after him with a precision he didn’t realize possible, clasping his hand around Shiro’s to bring him back into the bed.

Rather than gracefully turning back to Keith, he fell into him, the traitorous loose sheet had tangled around Shiro’s ankles and sent him careening back onto the mattress and into his arms. Shiro fought for a brief moment to unwind himself before he felt a huff of laughter coming from the omega’s chest.

Already there were tears forming in Keith’s eyes as he continued to laugh, clutching at his side as he gasped for air. Beside him, Shiro cocked his head to one side, confused but with the barest hint of a smile upon his lips.

“To think I once feared you.” Keith wiped a tear from his eye, the other hand against his chest as he took in a deep breath. “I thought, there’s the gorgeous Takashi Shirogane. The one with enough money to buy me and lose complete interest in me instantly.”

“Absolutely not.” Shiro countered quickly. “I just didn’t think it would be right to entertain the idea of anything between us, considering the circumstances…”

He busied himself with untangling the last of the dreaded sheet, a pink blush forming on his cheeks. “Still… _gorgeous_ , huh?”

Keith still stilled, his own face now alighting in the red glow of embarrassment. He felt Shiro’s hands be the one to now to take his, a thumb tracing over the faint indentation of rope marks, fingers traveling upwards to explore the others on his arms, his chest. The lightness of the touch only served to remind him further of the night before, and he shivered involuntarily.

“This.” Low and severe was Shiro’s voice as he spoke. “Was another reason I hesitated. I’m sorry… I’m sorry if I put you through something that-”

Keith’s hand came to grip his tightly, squeezing it as if somehow the action would convey what he felt.

“No.” He answered simply, head turning away as the flush came back, reaching the tips of his ears. “To be honest, I surprised myself with how much I… enjoyed it.”

There was no mistaking the way the Alpha swallowed thickly, eyes dilating at the admission. “Keith… do you really mean that?”

“Why would I ever have a reason to lie?”

Many reasons, they both silently agreed. Yet Shiro knew, somehow, someway, Keith was telling the truth. His hand still in his, Shiro brought it up to his lips, pressing a kiss against the warm flesh. The stench of anxiety was now gone, replaced with the full-bodied scent of a pleased Alpha. Keith fought against purring, his instincts to preen under such concentrated satisfaction.

“I don’t mind it.” Circling his arms around Shiro’s neck, Keith drew him closer. “I don’t mind being bonded to you.”

Surprise registered on Shiro’s face before it melted into the softest grin. “I don’t mind it either.”

For Keith, this was more than enough.

The “I love you”s could come much, much later. When they were both ready for it. For now, he thought to himself as their lips moved with each other in a slow kiss, a steady reminder of their promise and their bond, this was more than enough.

When Shiro broke away, resting his forehead against Keith’s and peering into his violet eyes, he sought out the right words to say.

“Keith… there’s also something else I have to say.” He murmured. “There’s another reason why we bought you, a much more important-”

The door slammed open, both of them jumping at the sound before whipping their heads towards Kuro, who was standing at the doorway, breakfast tray in hand.

“Thought I could be the good twin for once and bring you love birds breakfast in bed.” He gave them a signature smirk before his gaze lowered to a squint, golden eyes piercing into their very souls.

“Were you guys going to fuck again?”

As he set the tray down on the end table, a hand came to rest on his hip. He turned from one sheepish, red-faced look to another.

“Without me?”

With a wide smile, sharpened canines and all, Kuro cackled.

“God, you two are so in love, it’s gross.”

  
**xiii**

 

_Good morning Takashi Shirogane, this is your 7:00 am wake up call. Please say “snooze” if you would like another ten minutes._

When the automated lights of Shiro’s penthouse apartment roused him with its hazy, orange glow, he blinked back the dreams, fighting the daily urge to simply roll back over and ignore the alarm. But just like always, eventually he stood, staring out of the windows at the right of his bed as he mentally prepared himself for the day. In the floor to ceiling tempered glass, he overlooked the human habitation of Titan, the usually carefully manufactured hue of bright, blue sky obscured by heavy rain clouds.

 _Scheduled rain from 9:00 to 14:00 Earth hours, the hologram of his clock announced to him. Drive with caution, as the road conditions will be less than optimal._ Hover transport recommended. He dutifully took note, thinking back to whether he had left an umbrella in the apartment to use on days like these.

Titan, the largest moon of Saturn, was colonized successfully some three hundred years ago, taking advantage of the moon’s rich, liquid water ocean. There, underneath all that ice, was possibility. With the geologically young valleys of Xanadu, perfect for molding into habitation suitable for life, and the Legeia Mare, a methane sea off to the north, the Shirogane clan of old found the moon’s potential, grasped it tightly in their hands.

Thanks to the methane and silica mining on Titan, the Shiroganes had made the moon a central hub of humanity, the dome residing over Xanadu expanding its walls daily. Off into the distance, Shiro could almost see the curve of the end of the city, peeking through glittering skyscrapers and lush, tropical foliage cultivated straight from Earth.

Something shifted in his bed, swaddled in blankets past the point of recognition. It made a noise more like a whine, obviously displeased with Shiro’s 7 AM wake up call. He leaned over, shaking the fluff of comforters in a bid to wake it. That only earned a hand bringing the blankets down even more tightly, something akin to a growl reverberating.

“We’ll be late if we don’t get ready now.” A bit of a grin on his face. Waking his partner in the mornings always felt like trying to coax a feral animal to eat out of his hand.

He watched for a moment as the bundle struggled, his happy expression fading into an intense contemplation. “You know… you can still back out of this. We don’t have to-”

“We do.” Came the muffled answer. “Because this is what I’m here for, aren’t I?”

Hair, in tufts, something reminiscent of black, downy feathers came into view.

“I’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

 

* * *

 

The Shirogane headquarters was the center of civilization in the habitation. A sleek, mirrored skyscraper that jutted upwards towards the dome’s ceiling, ever expanding in its construction. There, on the 200th floor was the boardroom, all twelve members of the board assembled for a long expected meeting. Through the glass ceiling was the sound of the pitter patter of rain, wet droplets casting strange, circular shadows onto the board room table. Outside, the city landscape was a shower of twinkling, starry lights under the grey landscape of scheduled storm.

The double doors slid open, and the twins strode in just as the clock turned 10. Shiro, with his usual pleasantly professional demeanor, the coldness concealed in his eyes. Beside him, Kuro, slumped against the wall, too busy on fiddling with his watch, as usual. Inwardly, the board members groaned with derision, the younger brother always an eyesore at such meetings.

“Thank you for coming, everyone.” Shiro strode forward, his gentle smile returned by the members, all swiveling their hover chairs to face him. “I’m sure that there are quite a few rumors as to what today’s subject matter will be.”

They all stared, expectantly. He, in turn, looked out at the windows, ones that he personally pushed to replace the pitch black walls that his father had preferred. The boardroom then was like the darkened tower sitting atop a financial fortress, one meant to cause fear rather than collaboration.

“My brother and I have decided on a successor to run the company. The changes will be gradual, one that will be a slow shift in power over the upcoming ten years.”

There was a wave of surprise that ran its current through the room, with the majority in silence, appalled. Shiro, in turn, fought against laughing at the grim faces, and instead, continued. “You have all recommended that I begin my search of a successor in recent years-”

“Settling down, finding a wife, and siring an heir, you mean.” Near the front was a hardened old man, having been a member for a number of years before the twins’ take over of the company after the unfortunate and shocking death of their late father. “We didn’t ask you to just pick some random person off the street. We were asking you to have a child that will grow to be the next Shirogane.”

Shiro’s eyes scanned the room, taking in the thinly veiled disgust and fear that wore on each board member’s face. He didn’t have to look to Kuro to know that he had also set down his watch, likely drinking in the scene with him. “We understand your concern… so we have gathered you all today to offer you the option to leave, if needed.”

Another stony silence, another show of wary looks. A board member grunted, the one that was always almost too open with speaking his opinions. “Just show us the damn successor and get on with it. We’ll see what we decide when we get there.”

Shiro nodded, tilting his head towards the entrance to the board room. On command, the doors opened once again, revealing a man who had likely been standing at the door up until this moment.

He strode in, wearing a sleeveless, knitted turtleneck and leather pants tight enough to hug every line of his toned legs, his black hair that just touched the nape of his neck had been slicked back away from his face, impassive and emotionless.

“This is Keith, our successor.”

The reaction was instantaneous, confusion palatable in the air as his scent reached their noses.

“He’s an _omega_.” Someone hissed, towards the back of the room, horrified.

Too dignified for a full on display of aggression, the board members began to mutter amongst themselves, displeased as they stared at Keith before them. He blinked at them wordlessly, shifting his weight onto his right foot and jutting out a hip.

“You cannot be serious.” Now, someone else spoke.

“But we very much are.” Shiro reassured, at the same time, one hand going out to hold Kuro’s shoulder, a quiet warning to keep him from outwardly smirking. “We have been training Keith for the past three years.”

Ah. Now it was his turn to stop from grinning, the innuendo apparent even to himself.

A gasp, as another member put two and two together. “That’s the whore omega you bought from Altea then.”

At this, Keith only subtly reacted, one hand balling into a fist for just a moment before unclenching.

“That whore.” Kuro finally spoke, still propped up against the wall, boredom in the drawl of his voice. “To the one in the back that just called him that, was the one that restructured your slumping creative department.”

The chill from the stormy weather seemed to leech into the room, faces pinched tight with bewilderment. A frosty air set in, fingers iced over and stares made of pointed icicles.

“Preposterous.”

“Not in the least, it was his first assignment, and he did better for it than you had the past three quarters before he made his proposal.”

It was obvious by the look in their eyes that they were unable to accept the information, surely it had to be some nefarious cover up, a claim meant to bolster the omega’s standing for whatever reason the Shiroganes had.

Omegas were meant for nothing but breeding. They weren’t meant to hold positions of power.

“That’s it then,” A board member exclaimed, as if the truth had just been revealed. “The omega boy is simply a figurehead, a successor in name. Look at his shoulders, he has both been marked by of the twins.”

Sure enough, the faint rings of teeth, thin white scars were displayed on either plane of Keith’s exposed shoulders. His eyes slid to the left, peering back at the two Alphas who stood behind him.

Instead of an admittance to their real plans, some sort of relief for the board members, or even a sheepish “you caught me,” Shiro and Kuro began to loosen their ties, shrug off their jackets and unbutton their pristine button ups. A crescent of teeth marked Shiro’s right shoulder, and for Kuro, on his left, closely mirroring those that had worn on Keith’s body.

“This was meant to be a partnership from the very start, there is no trickery, board members.” Shiro answered their mortification, tightening his tie and straightening his suit jacket.

It was simply unheard of, to see marking of ownership on an Alpha, only ever meant to show which omega was owned by which dominant. The scars of teeth, puncture wounds of canines ever present against the lines of their collarbones, read to them as a curse.

A madness must have taken over the both of them, they were not meant to take up their father’s mantle. They were simply too weak to fight against the wiles of a lesser aspect of their species, an omega had them wrapped around his little finger like the expensive baubles he no doubt demanded from them, ones they must have willingly showered him with.

“I’ll admit that he must be clever, but you’ve both been bewitched, by an omega, no less.” The insult seethed between teeth was clear, a mockery meant towards the twins, to think with their heads and not with whatever was between their legs.

Fortunately, Keith had a knack for stimulating both, and a way of doing things that held a tenacity unique to him alone.

“You all have a way out, if you want it.” For the first time, Keith spoke, and his voice cut through like a knife, slotted neatly between the ribs, taking the breath from their lungs. He stepped forward, hands pressed against the conference room table, like an errant prince that had finally found his kingdom to rule. “A way out from this company if you’re concerned with my capabilities. The three of us have taken the time to discuss… options for the doubters, but I do believe you will have reason to stay.”

“Are you sure you want to do this, Keith?”

Months ago, with eyebrows knitted together, Shiro smoothed a hand down Keith’s shoulder and wrapped his arms securely around his waist, Keith’s back to his chest as they sat in bed. It was a conversation suited for business attire and office chairs, but Keith didn’t dislike this, their inability to divide work and interpersonal matters. The messiness, in a way, seemed to fit them both, especially if it meant that Shiro could have more of his own personal life, as well.

Keith took the time to reach upwards, a slow drag of his palm against Shiro’s cheek. “You told me... this was the true purpose of why the two of you bought me, and I’m sure. We have to prove to them without a shadow of doubt that I can do this.”

“And I know you can.” He could audibly hear the swell in Shiro’s voice, the pride, and the determination. “I didn’t mean for this to be so hard… I didn’t mean for any of this to be the way it ended up.”

Slow smile, like the rising sun, and Keith beamed at him, sincerity dyed violet in his eyes. “I wouldn’t want it any other way. And besides, I have a plan, a bit of a trick up my sleeve.”

“And what would that be?” The gruff man at the front was now holding his face in his hands. “What could possibly hold us back from pulling our investments from this company? Your poor father, you have just signed the death warrant of his company.”

Softly clicking, the sound of heels against polished marble flooring reverberated in the hallway outside, growing louder and closer with each step. Keith faced the door expectantly, waiting for the second surprise guest of the day.

Allura Altea glided in, wearing both a bright smile and crimson pencil skirt. On her shoulders draped a black blazer, contrasting the blood red of her nails, which were once again sharpened into predatory talons. Beside her was a familiar looking orange haired man, not a hair out of place on his moustache. He caught Keith’s eye, giving him a wink.

The Ceo of Altea Corp was the one to break the wide-eyed bewilderment. “Quite the sour-faced looking lot, Keith. Seems you really did them in.”

She took both of his hands, which he responded with a warm tug of a grin, the tension easing out of him. “Well, I asked you to come to change that.”

“I’m always here to fix your messes, Keith, but it seems you didn’t need my referral for Altea Corp after all.” She teased him before turning to address the board members, observing the stunned faces as they registered that the owner of the largest company in the galaxy had suddenly graced them with her presence.

And all because the omega she previously owned had requested it.

“I will be working closely alongside Shirogane Industries in a joint-partnership, effective as soon as Keith begins the ten year path to his eventual succession as CEO.” Blue eyes, as bright as they were frightening, scanned the boardroom. “This partnership could be incredibly beneficial for both companies, that is, as long as you all remain to support both me and Keith in our endeavours.”

There was a show of fists and gritting teeth, glares like daggers directed towards the omega in the room. An impossible feat, that a worthless omega would manage to bring such a connection to the table.

Still, the insanity of the proposition, too good to pass, had cowed them.

“In the event that you have all elected to stay,” Shiro chimed in, stepping forwards to be beside Keith, one hand on his shoulder. “We would like Keith to do a presentation on the project proposals he and Allura have drawn up.”

“Would anyone like to step out?” Keith asked to the twelve as Kuro rose to also stand with the trio, and when Keith was only greeted with the hush of resignation, he grinned, baring his teeth.

“That’s what I thought.”

_**end** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so so much for reading the conclusion of Gemini Feed! 
> 
> More importantly, thank you to everyone that has waited over a year for this update. I'm so grateful that you're still interested after all this time.
> 
> The process of how this fic came to be is an interesting one, because heart of hearts, all I wanted to do at the beginning was write smut where Keith was an omega and Kuro and Shiro were the Alphas that bought him. Literally none of the plot was planned for in the course of this fic. 
> 
> Interestingly enough, the reveal that this was actually set in a universe where the Alteans were the ones that conquered and subjugated the universe was planned BEFORE season 3. It was shocking and fascinating to see the scenario play out on screen, and I was so glad that it somehow gave validity to this fic LOL
> 
> (Somewhere out there in the multiverse, this version of Kuro, Shiro, and Keith exist. I believe!) 
> 
> Either way, like all the AUs I work on, I'm not quite finished with this universe just yet. We still don't know what happened to Shiro and Kuro's late father, or the origin to their twisted relationship with each other... also, how does Keith fair as CEO? 
> 
> I hope that one day I can come back to answer all these questions, but until next time, thank you so much for sticking with me all this time. 
> 
> Special thanks to Bluaroz, who waited so incredibly patiently for their amazing art to finally be featured in its entirety.
> 
> I also made playlists for both parts of this fic! If you're interested, links are as below: 
> 
> GΞMINI WHITΞ - https://open.spotify.com/user/raineverceases/playlist/1ZVylDFFj2K8EH554grMUx?si=ngXK4YzS
> 
> GξMINI βLΔCK - https://open.spotify.com/user/raineverceases/playlist/3dRLcTQTgM1D11qFsS2hJ4?si=zsO02D56


End file.
